


Blanket Thief

by Plus1STR



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/pseuds/Plus1STR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy has always hated thunderstorms and, on particularly bad nights, always steals the blankets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Ladra de Cobertores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827806) by [Rosetta (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta)



“Peggy?”

 

Angie creeps along the wooden floors, cringing at the creaking with each step.

 

Peggy curls further into herself and instinctively buries her head into her pillow with every crack of thunder.

 

“Hm?”

 

“You took all the good blankets.”

 

“I –” Peggy flinches at the next hard burst of thunder and squeezes her eyes together tightly as the lightning illuminates the room briefly. “It’s cold.”

 

Angie purses her lips together, watching Peggy’s form shake under the mountain of blankets.

 

“You alright, Peg?”

 

Peggy huffs. “I’m fine.”

 

Angie takes a few more tentative steps and settles herself down on the edge of Peggy’s bed. “Well, I’m not.” She places a comforting hand on what she presumes is Peggy’s hip. “Storms like this remind me of the war. Everything’s too quiet, but the thunder’s loud and everything shakes. My Ma used to make me and my brothers all squeeze into her bed.”

 

“Smart woman.”

 

Angie pats Peggy’s hip softly and Peggy shifts a bit, lifting the covers for Angie to slide under.

 

“Y’know, Peg, you didn’t have to steal all the blankets to get me into bed with you. You could’ve just asked,” Angie teases, burrowing under the covers.

 

Peggy turns to face Angie and shifts closer into Angie’s open arms. She tosses an arm over Angie’s waist and tucks her head into the younger woman’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll remember that for the next time.”

 

Angie traces lazy circles into Peggy’s skin.

 

“There’ll be a next time?” Angie asks hopefully, only to be answered with a loud, vibrating snore.

 

Angie smiles and presses a kiss to Peggy’s forehead. “Good night, English.”


End file.
